


Diabolik Lovers omo

by trash_with_impurities



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Car Desperation, Classroom desperation, Desperation, No shipping, Omorashi, Wetting, aeroplane desperation, bottle peeing, dont like dont read, omo, reupload, ship-free, who likes writing about piss, yeah im a loveless fuck, yeh these are super old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_with_impurities/pseuds/trash_with_impurities
Summary: All of my Diabolik Lovers omorashi fics, in the order i wrote them. ALL REUPLOADS (i switched accounts)





	1. A Desperate Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would've been a decent, pleasant night out. He'd have gotten away from Reiji's constant scolding; from Ayato, Kanato and Laito's pervertedness; from everything which made him angry. And he would've gotten the opportunity to walk around town for a bit.
> 
> However.
> 
> There was one slight problem. 
> 
> Subaru really, really had to pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, this is me from @justomorashitrash. I am moving all my fics so apologies if you have already read these. I decided to just lump all the DL omos together for convenience's sake.   
> REUPLOAD - this chapter features Subaru and Shu
> 
> WARNING: THIS WORK CONTAINS OMORASHI. Don't like, don't read.

It would've been a decent, pleasant night out. He'd have gotten away from Reiji's constant scolding; from Ayato, Kanato and Laito's pervertedness; from everything which made him angry. And he would've gotten the opportunity to walk around town for a bit.

However.

There was one slight problem.

Subaru really, _really_ had to pee.

They'd left the house at around 10pm, having just eaten one of their usual dinners - which he'd been reluctantly been forced to partake in. Reiji was fairly disapproving of the plan at first, but Shu had somehow managed to blackmail him into being allowed out to an exclusive late night CD sale in the town around half an hour away from the Sakamaki mansion.

Of course, Subaru would've normally stayed at home, his uncontrollable thirst pulling him closer to the unfortunately (thanks to Kanato) anaemic and passed out Yui. But he didn't want to hurt her; he couldn't, and so the best option was to leave.

That meant that he'd been forced to drink a ton of Reiji's medicine, which sat uncomfortably in his stomach and swished around in his rapidly filling bladder.

And, to make things worse, Shu just so happened to be one of those annoying people who spent 5 minutes looking at each and every CD in detail, and had been doing so for the past hour.

 _And_ , on top of _that_ , tonight happened to be a new moon - hence Reiji was so reluctant to let them out alone - which meant teleportation (or flying) was simply not an option.

It was a stupid thing to be discomforted by; especially for a vampire, nonetheless. But that certainly didn't mean that it didn't hinder him massively, and telling Shu his problem was the absolute last resort.

And so, instead of confessing his need like any normal person would, Subaru simply bit his lip uneasily, his fangs drawing blood.

The liquid trailing down the inside of his mouth proved too much of a trigger, however, his eyes snapping open as he straightened up, crossing one leg over the other in a desperate attempt to conceal his need.

“Fuck…” Subaru grunted, biting his nail anxiously and screwing his eyes shut. He really hoped Shu would hurry up soon, as he sincerely doubted his ability to hold it until they got back at this point.

“Hey. I’m ready to leave now.”

Subaru jumped, being snapped out of his thoughts for a brief second by Shu, who had appeared out of nowhere with a hand on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, the loss of self-control also meant the loss of control over his throbbing bladder, the split second of absentmindedness allowing a single spurt of hot urine to leak, dampening his crotch slightly.

Freezing up in shock, Subaru felt himself blush, gathering up every ounce of self-control and willing it to his bladder, successfully cutting off the stream.

“Fine… let’s go,” Subaru muttered, uncrossing his legs and storming off hastily.

The loss of restraint on his crotch caused him to lose control again, however, a slightly longer stream escaping this time. Involuntarily, he let out a low moan, fighting back to urge to just _let go_ and hunching over slightly.

Shu, on the other hand, simply brushed it off, closing his eyes and strolling back to the car.

Once they reached outside of the car park, their usual limousine was waiting as planned, the emotionless driver waiting in the front for them to get in. They sky was completely dark by now, the faded moon a torturing reminder to Subaru of his issue.

Hoping that sitting down would relieve some of the pressure on his bladder, Subaru opened the door eagerly; teeth gritted and hands shaking as a result of all the effort he was putting forth in order to hold back.

Right before he could step inside the vehicle, he was stopped.

“Subaru,” Shu said quietly, leaning against the car and bringing a hand up to hold the door where it was, “Do you want to use the bathroom before we go?”

“Huh!?” Subaru yelled defensively, dropping his head and using his hair to cover the light blush painted on his face, “No… I’m fine.”

From the look of unease on the other’s face at his own claim, Shu sighed, knowing he’d be unable to coax the answer out of him. “Whatever.”

He released the door, climbing in ahead of Subaru and dropping into the seat furthest from the door.

To avoid being completely exposed at the most unfortunate angle, Subaru chose to sit diagonally to Shu in the corner, where the seats connected.

The moment he said down and gravity was no longer acting against his bladder, the immense tension inside his stomach dissipated significantly. Of course, his bladder still felt painfully full, but at least it was just about bearable now. 

 _This is better,_ Subaru thought hopefully to himself, _I can definitely hold it now._

When the car began moving, Shu closed his eyes hazily, tilting his head backwards against the window and exhaling softly.

Subaru leant forwards, furrowing his eyebrows at the discomfort. As much as sitting down was much easier, the vibrating of the seats from the engine was stimulating his bladder, the subtle movement of the car causing the overflowing liquid to weigh him down. Clenching his teeth and gripping the sides of the seat tightly, Subaru could only wait.

The minutes ticked past in what felt like hours, each second making the wait even more agonising.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, having zoned out a whole a while ago out of pure and dedicated concentration.

His bladder was achingly full, the belt of his already tight jeans pressing down and increasing the pressure.

Glancing up to find Shu seemingly asleep, Subaru unnoticeably slipped a hand under his shirt. Carefully, he unhooked his belt, the metal clicking away from the leather and opening silently.

Unknowingly, Subaru let out a slight groan, his aching bladder finally being freed.

“Are you okay?” Shu asked, watching the other through briefly parted eyelids. He seemed rather disinterested, however, most likely only asking to avoid any embarrassing incidents possibly awaiting them.

“I’m fine,” Subaru snapped, most likely far too quickly to make the statement seem true.

“We’ll be home in 15 minutes,” Shu stated nonchalantly, slumping further back into the seat.

“I’m _fine,_ ” he repeated.

“If you say so…”

Subaru frowned deeply, pressing his thighs together and hunching forward, his hand pushing down on the seat as if he were trying to break it.

In all honesty, he was fairly certain that Shu knew exactly what was going on. In hindsight, the easiest and most practical thing to do would be to simply ask (or order) the driver to pull over.

But for some reason he couldn’t quite explain, voicing his _desperate_ need to his older brother simply wasn’t an option.

Additionally, at this point, Subaru was seriously beginning to question his ability to hold back if he even stood up, which only increased his dread for when they finally returned back to the house. His bladder wasn’t recognisably strong, considering he spent 90% of his time at home in his coffin, which just so happened to be in room directly opposite the bathroom.

However, instead of feeling reassured that they’d be home in just over 10 minutes, Subaru only felt panicked by the thought. What if he lost control the second they got back? What if Shu saw? What if _any_ of his brothers saw?

The circulating thoughts in his conscience slowly pulled his concentration away from his aching bladder, the panic dragging his attention away from holding back.

Just then, the car hit a bump, the tyres bobbing as the entire vehicle jerked. Subaru was thrown to the side roughly, his thighs parting slightly as a result of the impact from the small bump.

Immediately, his bladder jolted, a long spurt of urine leaking from his crotch and dampening his pants, leaving a noticeable, dark stain on the front of his black jeans.

Crossing his legs over abruptly, Subaru fought back the stream, eventually cutting off the flow. The pressure in his bladder worsened dramatically as it begged for release.

 _This is bad…_ he thought, panicked, _I can’t hold it for much longer…_

Subaru leant forward, his legs still firmly crossed as he squirmed around in his seat. He knew how pathetic he looked – effectively potty dancing in his seat with slightly reddened cheeks and a face which just said ‘embarrassment’ – and he knew Shu was aware of his predicament, but he didn’t care.

All he cared about right now was getting home _without_ soaked pants.

On the other side of the car, Shu was watching out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be asleep. He smirked internally, knowing his little brother would most likely remain silent until he reached his limit; possibly even beyond that. Subaru had always remained completely silent about his problems, whether it was as simple as needing the bathroom or as serious as falling pretty much depressed from self-hate, he’d never raise it as an issue.

However, in the end, some things were much easier to hide than others, and this problem just so happened to be one of the most difficult to hide.

Subaru clenched his teeth as his bladder lurched violently, several leaks bursting out individually. His eyes widened, and he froze up for a few seconds as he realised that he was reaching final straw, shoving a hand roughly between his legs and holding himself tightly, eventually stopping himself and regaining what little self-restraint he still had.

_This is bad… I can’t hold it._

It was so uncomfortable, and he felt physically sick because of it. Tears pricked in eyes, his hand pressed down harder on his crotch as he rested his other elbow on his knee. Subaru leant over, holding a hand over his face in an attempt to shield himself from Shu, who obviously knew exactly what was going on.

He considered his options; letting go now, waiting until he burst, or asking to pull over.

None of them were really possible, but option 2 for some reason seemed the best.

However, ever since almost letting go completely the last time, the stream had never actually completely stopped, odd bursts of urine dribbling out into his pants every other second, expanding the stain on the front of his jeans.

 _I can’t hold it…_ Subaru thought frantically to himself, knowing that any second now he’d lose what little control he had left on his bladder.

_Maybe if I just let a little out? If I can cover it…?_

It was a risky decision, but seemed like the only option left; a last resort.

And so, nervously, with his hands still secured tightly on his crotch, Subaru reduced some of the restraint, letting go very slightly.

At first, the stream was just a slight dribble, and he felt no sort of relief whatsoever. However, within a split second, the force of the flow increased abruptly, almost as if someone had just turned the faucet of his bladder on full blast.

After a few seconds, Subaru glanced down, a large wet patch having already developed around his crotch. Right before the wet spot could begin soaking into the seats, he squeezed both hands tightly down on his crotch and rubbed his thighs together that they physically burned, slowing down the stream but not stopping it.

He knew, at that point, that this was it.

_I can’t hold it… I don’t have a choice anymore._

“Shu…” Subaru stuttered, his breathing racked with the efforts of holding back the huge amount of liquid, still building inside of him, “C-can we pull o-over?”

“We’re two minutes from the house,” Shu sighed, “Can’t you hold it?”

“No… I- STOP THE FUCKING CAR NOW!”

Jumping at his abrupt and aggressive order, the driver quickly obeyed, the tyres screeching against the road as the car came to a stop on the side of the thankfully deserted road.

The second they stopped, Subaru launched himself from the seat, kicking the door open and jumping out, another spurt escaping in the process. He ran into the bushes, diving behind a large trunk tree and ensuring he was out of sight.

Hastily, he pushed himself up against the trunk, slamming his head back against the tree and removing his hands from his crotch; just to undo the zipper and _finally_ release the pressure inside of him onto whatever bush was in front of him. 

However, the second he lost the restraint of his hands, his bladder gave one final twinge before releasing the stream full on.

Cursing under his breath, Subaru tried to undo the zipper with his shaky hands, the night breeze brushing past the rapidly growing wet patch and sending a shiver down his spine.

And then, he let go.

There was no use trying anymore; this was it. Subaru tilted his head back against the tree, a moan of relief escaping his throat as the urine finally emptied from his bladder, completely soaking his jeans and eventually pooling on the ground.

Oh, but did it feel good.

The immense sensation of relief felt so damn euphoric, almost, especially after having held back so much for so long; it almost made him forget about the humiliation of pretty much voluntarily wetting himself.

Over a minute passed before the flow finally slowed, the urine only trickling out gently before coming to a complete stop.

Then, the realisation hit him like a rock, tears of desperate and embarrassment brimming in his eyes and falling down his burning face. He felt so disgusting, slumped against a tree and drenched in his own piss. Regretfully, he replayed the scene over and over again in his mind, picking out all of the things which he could’ve done to stop the inevitable. He shivered again, his wet trousers sticking to his pale skin and causing his legs to shake weakly.

“Are you done yet?”

Subaru froze, furrowing his eyebrows and clenching his fists; gritting his teeth before bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes. He did _not_ want _any_ of his brothers to see him in this state, and that included Shu.

Shu, on the other hand, knew exactly what had happened, smirking internally as he stepped out of the car, leaning against the door and waiting for a reply.

“This is bothersome,” Shu muttered under his breath, “Subaru, hurry up.”

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Subaru yelled back, swinging a fist aggressively and punching a hole in the tree, several drops of blood forming on his knuckles.

Shu sighed again, “What happened?”

“I… s-shut up!” Subaru grunted, collapsing back against the tree, “You probably don’t want to know…”

“If you pissed yourself, I don’t care.”

“H-hey!” he yelled defensively, “Sorry… it was-“

“An accident, I know,” Shu finished calmly for him, repeating his previous point, “I don’t really care, it happens to everyone.”

Subaru didn’t reply, only faced downwards and dried his eyes with his sleeve again.

The other continued, “Hah… how bothersome. Can we go yet?”

“I-I don’t want to be seen like this…” Subaru confessed, hanging his head in shame, “Fuck…”

Realising he had no other choice, Shu shrugged the jacket off his shoulders, chucking it on the ground by the tree which Subaru was behind. “Take it. I was going to wash it anyway. If you’re really that bothered, use it to cover yourself up.”

“I-I’ll get it dirty…” Subaru pointed out dolorously.

“I don’t care,” Shu dismissed, climbing back into the car, “Now let’s go. I’m not looking.”

Subaru sniffed, picking up the jacket and tying it to his waist. It didn’t cover him up completely, but it served its purpose for what little was left of the journey.

The thought of returning to the mansion like this sent more tears of humiliation to his eyes. He chocked them back, covering the blood-shot irises with his hair and taking a deep breath, hoping he’d be able to sneak in the window when they returned.

He climbed into the car hesitantly, dropping into the seat where he previously sat and waiting for the car to start again.

“Why did you give me this?” Subaru murmured, fiddling with the fabric of the jacket concealing his soiled jeans.

A patronising smirk twitched at Shu’s lips as he teased the other, “My little brother had an accident.”

“Tch, shut up,” Subaru scoffed, “Just… _never_ speak of this again.”

“Fine by me.”

At that moment, Subaru felt extremely grateful that it was Shu here and none of his other brothers.

Because, if it were…

Well, he didn’t even want to _think_ about _that_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Control


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d been outside the venue for the best of 30 minutes now, still waiting on the driver – who was supposed to be there and waiting for them a long time ago. And, as one of their familiars, there should’ve been no reason they were still waiting outside. He glanced ahead, waiting for the sky to stop spinning as he spotted his brothers in front of him. 
> 
> With another over-exaggerated sigh, Subaru knocked his head back against the wall. This was getting tiring now. His feet ache, his head hurt, and – as much as he’d never admit it – his bladder was beginning to ache now too, a few painful twinges telling him he probably shouldn’t have drunk as much as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUPLOAD - this chapter features Subaru, Reiji, Shu, Ayato, Laito and Kanato
> 
> WARNING: THIS WORK CONTAINS OMORASHI. Don't like, don't read.

It was fine.

They would be home soon. The driver would be here in a few minutes, and they’d be back to the Sakamaki mansion in just over 10 minutes.

It was fine; it was in his control.

Yes, that’s right. It was in his control.

Oh, who was he kidding? This was _not_ in his control.

With a frustrated sigh, Subaru leant back against the wall. Impatiently, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and kicked his foot up behind him, resting it on the bricks.

They’d been outside the venue for the best of 30 minutes now, still waiting on the driver – who was supposed to be there and waiting for _them_ a long time ago. And, as one of their familiars, there should’ve been no reason they were _still_ waiting outside. He glanced ahead, waiting for the sky to stop spinning as he spotted his brothers in front of him.

Kanato was clinging to Ayato’s shoulder, the two rambling endlessly whilst completely oblivious to the fact they were actually talking to themselves. Laito also stood beside them, swaying side to side; barely able to stand on his own two feet. Across from them was Shu, his head lulling against the bricks as he leant against the wall, half asleep and chuckling to himself over nothing. The only person who seemed remotely sane was Reiji, focusing on his watch and the road ahead meticulously.

With another over-exaggerated sigh, Subaru knocked his head back against the wall. This was getting tiring now. His feet ache, his head hurt, and – as much as he’d never admit it – his bladder was beginning to ache now too, a few painful twinges telling him he probably shouldn’t have drunk as much as he did.

Yes, that’s right: they were all, spare Reiji, beyond drunk.

It was their stupid father’s idea once again, of course, sending them to a bar in the next town as a good ‘bonding experience’, as he’d put it.

Subaru hadn’t even wanted to go, but as Reiji had rightly pointed out, he didn’t really have a choice. Of course, where they’d gone just so happened so serve alcohol. _That_ meant they’d all managed to get completely wasted, with Reiji once again as the exception. Vampire juice might make them totally out of it too, but real alcohol certainly didn’t differ when it came to the effects. And, to make matter worse, no matter how hard he tried, Subaru couldn’t seem to recall going to the bathroom at any point.

 _Stop thinking about liquid, idiot…_ he mentally cursed himself, biting on his lower lip hesitantly. His body felt numb from the alcohol, and he had no real idea of just how badly he needed to _go_.

“How utterly useless…” Reiji muttered, shaking his head disapprovingly before turning around to the rest of his brothers, “Alright, I cannot seem to summon any of my familiars; possibly due to the new moon. Anyway, it seems as though we’ve no choice but to walk back, so I’d appreciate it if you would sober up just a bit in order for us to do this without any trouble. And Kanato, stop stripping.”

“Yeh, Kanato!” Laito slurred, grimacing at the other triplet and leaping back with a squeal, “That kind of behaviour is inappropriate!”

“Woah, Laito… you’re getting it wrong…” Ayato mumbled, his eyes doubling in size a mere moment later, “Wait… if we all get to walk home, does that mean we’re ninjas? I want to be a ninja too!”

“Let’s go!” Kanato declared, grabbing his shirt from the ground and flinging it loosely over his shoulder, “It’s hot. And I’m bored.”

“It would be greatly appreciated if the 3 of you could just walk in a straight line,” Reiji commented watching in utter shame as the triplets all waddled ahead, stumbling over each other’s feet every other second, “Never mind. At least they’re going in the right direction.”

“Ahaha, Reiji…” Shu chuckled, approaching him from behind and slapping a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t need… to be so uptight, little brother.”

“Get off me,” Reiji snapped, throwing his elder brother’s hand off him and storming ahead of the others. Right before he continued, however, he stopped once again, glancing over his shoulder and spotting Subaru, who appeared to be dazed, and – to put bluntly – totally out of it. “Subaru? Did you listen to any of that?”

“Hm?” Subaru murmured idly, glancing up from his hands and spotting a very blurred Reiji before him, “Yeh, sure…”

Reiji scanned him up and down. “How much alcohol did you consume this evening?”

“I don’t really know… a lot?” Subaru answered, almost inaudibly. _Stop thinking about liquid, for fucks sake…_ he mentally cursed himself, trying to go unnoticed as he fidgeted slightly where he was standing. “I wasn’t counting.”

“Regardless, please try to sober up a little bit. We need to walk back-“

Subaru’s eyes widened ever so slightly. _Seriously, we can’t be-_

“-It’ll probably take about an hour,” Reiji continued, “And we won’t be stopping anywhere. I’d like to get home as soon as possible, so we will proceed now.”

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…_

Clenching his fists, Subaru eventually worked up the willpower to push himself off the wall and stand on his own two feet.

However, the second he did, the pull of gravity from underneath him on his bladder hit him like a rock, the pressure increasing. His bladder felt like an overfilling balloon, which had just been hit by a tsunami, crashing against the floodgates and desperately trying to break free.

Did he seriously need it _that_ bad?

“Fuck…” he cursed under his breath, hunching over very slightly and freezing in his steps, gathering up every ounce of remaining strength in his body and holding back the stream. It was difficult, but manageable.

_This is fine. I can probably hold it at this rate._

As he began walking, trailing a few metres behind the others, he began trying to convince himself that it could be worse.

Yes, it could be worse. Much worse. He wasn’t at his limit yet; he was sure. Just as long as he didn’t drink anything else, he was 100% convinced that he would return home with dry pants.

……………

How long had it been?

As time had progressed, his condition had very rapidly deteriorated.

Firstly, with every step he took, the already overflowing liquid in his bladder sloshed around in wave like motions, which didn’t exactly sit well in his stomach combined with the sick, nauseous feeling which came from any kind of binge drink. Secondly, over the past however-long-it-had-been, his bladder had been filling extremely quickly, almost as if someone had turned the faucet from his kidneys to his bladder on full force.

 _Stop thinking about taps, for fucks sake!_ He yelled at himself in his head, gritting his teeth.

He was determined; he was _going_ to hold it.

“Subaru~?” Laito hummed, turning around and almost falling over. Ayato caught him, however, dragging him by the collar whilst _still_ rambling about ninjas. “You’re being awfully slow~”

“Shut up,” Subaru grunted, another wave of desperation washing over him. He bit down on his tongue, wincing discreetly as the impulse to just _let go_ overcame him. “I’m tired.”

“Hm… I think Subaru might’ve had a litttlllleeeee bit too much to drink,” Laito teased, “That kind of behaviour is unacceptable for the Baby Sakamaki~”

“Don’t fucking call me that…” Subaru growled, biting down harder on his tongue, “I’m fine. You can go now.”

“Rude~” Laito pouted, but did as he was told nonetheless.

 _That’s one problem solved…_ Subaru thought to himself, rubbing his thighs together.

A few more minutes passed, and Subaru was beginning to lose hope.

How much longer would it be now?

All of sudden, Reiji halted, the other 4 brothers echoing his actions barely a second later.

“Okay, it appears as though we do not have to walk any further-“

 _Thank fuck for that…_ Subaru let out a sigh of relief.

“- However, we are going to have to sit and wait for about 15 minutes.”

_… You have got to be kidding me._

“Why?!” Subaru yelled, wincing internally as he felt another desperate twinge at his bladder. It was no longer numb; he could feel his desperation, and it _hurt._

“The familiar’s wing was damaged,” Reiji explained, scanning the area meticulously and eventually locating a log, one which appeared to be from a tree which had fallen down quite some time ago, “We shall wait on there. Don’t wander off anywhere.”

The request to just go off into the bushes and relief himself of the huge pressure inside him sat on the tip of Subaru’s tongue, but for some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to admit his problem. Despite knowing all his brothers (spare Reiji) were totally out of it, he knew they’d still tease him. Additionally, Reiji most likely wouldn’t even let him go, especially if he didn’t want to be kept waiting when the driver did finally arrive.

“Alright, everyone,” Reiji started, grabbing the attention of all the others and gesturing to the log, “Sit down and shut up.”

“Hey! That’s rude!” Laito scolded, folding his arms over sulkily and dropping down onto the long, “That type of behaviour is not appropriate.”

“Wait… where’d Laito go?” Ayato questioned, quite obviously still clueless of the situation, “Did he disappear? Does that mean he’s a ninja too?! No fair! I wanna be a ninja too!”

“He’s over there,” Kanato deadpanned, clutching Ayato’s wrist and pulling him over to where Laito and Shu were now seated, with Reiji standing beside it grumpily, “Ahh… it’s so hot…”

“Do not strip here in public,” Reiji ordered, glaring piercingly at the other.

“Hey look, it’s a new moon!” Ayato pointed out, staring up at the sky with dazed eyes, “Hey! That means the moon is a ninja too!”

Reiji sighed exhaustedly under his breath. “I already mentioned that earlier…”

 _Shit_ … Subaru cursed mentally, sitting down on the log slowly, _I was hoping teleportation would be my last resort…_

The second he sat down, part of the pressure was relieved. At first, he panicked, frantically feeling his crotch in fear that he’d just started leaking. To his relief, however, it was just the fact that he was sitting down, gravity no longer yanking down on his bladder. Involuntarily, he let out a moan, pressing his crotch down against the wood.

And then he waited.

He had no idea how long it had been now, and he wasn’t really interested. The others continued talking, and all he really paid attention to was Reiji telling them to be quiet every now and again. Fortunately, the road was deserted. Then again, who else would be wandering down this road in the middle of the night? The dedication of holding back had sobered him up slightly, too. Unfortunately, that meant the toll of the desperation was pretty clear now; he was really, _really_ desperate. Bursting, almost.

All of a sudden, the first leak broke free, a single spurt escaping and lasting for less than a second.

It barely dampened his crotch, in all actuality, but for Subaru, it just served as a warning sign to say that he needed to go to the bathroom, and soon. And, if he didn’t…

Well, he didn’t really want to exercise the idea right now.

Slamming his thighs together, Subaru shot a sidelong glance at his brothers. Once he was certain that none of them were watching, he crossed his legs over, squirming around a little where he sat.

It was stupid really. Why couldn’t he just ask to go into the bushes for just 30 seconds?

The thought of being able to get up, get out of his brother’s sight, pull his trousers down and just piss was too much for him to handle, a slightly longer spurt escaping him.

“Ngh…” he grunted, almost inaudibly. Hastily, he shoved a hand inside his jean pocket, holding himself tightly through his pocket. Once he had successfully stopped the stream, he glanced down nervously, thankful to discover that the couple of leaks so far had left no long-lasting impact.

However, with no driver in sight, Subaru knew he was beginning to reach his limit, the liquid being withheld in his bladder begging for release.

“Hey, Reiji…” he spoke up quietly.

“What?” Reiji responded, staring at Subaru interrogatively.

“Um… c-can I quickly excuse myself to t-the… bushes?” A light blush developed on his face, as he averted his eyes to elsewhere. “I… um… I really have to, you know, _go._ ”

Reiji considered it for moment, before replying bluntly, “No. We cannot risk leaving. Hold it.”

Biting his tongue in order to stop himself from further voicing his need, Subaru swallowed thickly. Even _he_ could hear the slur in his words, which meant that, despite what he thought, he still wasn’t sober.

 _This is… problematic…_ he thought anxiously.

All of sudden, his bladder spasmed, a long, almost 4 second spurt escaping his crotch.

“Shit…!” he muttered under his breath, eyes widening as he thrusted a hand in between his legs. Squeezing his crotch tightly, he eventually cut off the stream.

Slowly, his eyes trailed down to his crotch, where a small yet noticeable dark patch had accumulated. He grit his teeth in frustration, his fangs cutting into his lip so deep it drew blood.

_This is bad… I’m not going to be able to hold it for much longer…_

Then, the thought hit him.

What was he going to do when the car did arrive?

At this point, he was seriously beginning to doubt his ability to merely stand up without completely losing control. His bladder was throbbing achingly, a large bulge now having developed on his lower stomach. He felt sick, the nausea from both drinking and desperation sitting at the bottom of his stomach like a rock – no, a _sack_ of rocks.

He honestly felt like he was about to burst.

A few seconds after that thought, his bladder gave another twinge, another spurt leaking.

“Fuck…” he grunted, burying both hands between his thighs and pressing down on his crotch. It throbbed under the pressure, but after about 5 seconds, he managed – with great difficulty – to stop the flow of urine.

Nervously, he glanced down, a single trail of piss having escaped his jeans. It flowed down the tree bark like a river, going unnoticed by everyone else.

_I have to go… I need to go now…_

“Hey, R-Reiji…” Subaru stuttered, screwing his eyes shut as he felt a blush creep onto his face.

“What?” Reiji spat, registering the other’s predicament. He still didn’t care, though.

“I, er…” His words tripped over his tongue, fighting back the immense and overwhelming urge to just release the floodgates and _let go,_ as tears of desperation pricked at his eyes, “H-Have you reconsidered that… ngh… request? I… I _really_ need to go.”

“Just go here,” Ayato drawled, watching the other with a blank and dazed expression, Kanato half asleep on his shoulder, “I’m sorry Subaru, but you’re not a ninja.”

“Ew, no!” Laito squealed, “That’s gross!”

“Not helpful guys!” Subaru groaned, yet another spurt of urine leaking, “Nhn… fuck… seriously, Reiji… I really have-“

“This is your own problem; you will suffer the consequences,” Reiji stated bluntly, “If you’d have had the initiative to use the bathroom before we left, this would not be an issue. I cannot risk us being late.”

“Hey! This isn’t my fault! If you’d just let me go, then- ah… _fuck_ …” Subaru hissed, a single dribble of urine escaping and staining his pants further. He looked down, shocked by the amount he’d leaked already, _and_ by the fact that he didn’t feel any better.

He had to go _now_.

“Reiji, seriously,” Subaru begged, “I am literally about to fucking piss myself.”

“Don’t be so embarrassing,” Reiji scolded, “Hold it.”

“I-I can’t…” Subaru groaned, “Fuck… I don’t care anymore, I’m out.”

On his own accord, Subaru kicked his leg over the tree trunk, stumbling onto the ground behind it and staggering into the forest.

The second he stood up, and his legs parted, he lost almost all of his control. The stream started slow, and it was just about controllable.

“Shit… just a bit longer…” he pleaded under his breath, clasping both hands at his crotch once the stream of piss came on full force.

And then, he dropped to his knees out of pure exhaustion, releasing all the remaining restraints he had on his bladder.

And he let go.

The feeling was euphoric, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say it was orgasmic. Warm piss soaked through his jeans, pooling on the leaves beneath him. The liquid trailed around to his shoes, flowing into them too. The stream was powerful; incredibly so.

Even after a minute of peeing at full force, the constant, heavy stream of urine showed no signs of giving up. The ground underneath him was beyond saturated, an audible _hiss_ sound overlapping the awkward silence.

He let out a sigh, the flow finally slowing down after over two minutes. His breathing was slightly laboured, as he slumped over, breathing out in relief.

It was done.

And they’d saw.

“Woah, Subaru…” Ayato chuckled, “You sure were desperate… how much did you even drink tonight?”

“Too much…” Subaru sighed, feeling utterly mortified with himself, “Fuck… please tell me you guys didn’t watch that…”

“All of it, actually,” Reiji deadpanned, “Well, there’s no helping it. These fools with have forgotten it by morning, and I would like to return home now. In the meantime, please try to keep the mess minimal; the car is here and I’d appreciate not having to clean it.”

“How the hell am I supposed to keep clean?!” Subaru retorted bitterly, “I’m soaked in my own- fuck… ugh… just… never mind…”

Standing up with shaky legs, Subaru slowly made his way to the car, following everyone else inside the vehicle.

For the remaining duration of the journey, all six of them stayed in complete silence, discreetly staring at Subaru in the corner of their eyes. Subaru himself just avoided all eye contact, fully aware that they were watching him like hawks.

Instead, he kept his vision fixed on his lap, the strong stench of urine invading his senses and making him grimace internally. His pants were beyond absorbed, and he was fairly certain he’d made a large wet patch on the seat beneath him – in spite of what Reiji had ordered.

 _It’s alright…_ he told himself hopefully, _they’ll have forgotten by morning…_

………………..

The sun rose gradually over the Sakamaki mansion, light invading the rooms and awakening all the brothers. It was fair to say that five out of six were sure as hell feeling the toll of a night out drinking, a hangover weighing them down as they all clambered out of bed and into the kitchen, where Reiji was preparing breakfast.

“Good morning,” he greeted, hurrying around the kitchen.

“It certainly isn’t…” Kanato frowned, wandering over to one of the chairs wearily and dropping down into it. He slumped over immediately, smacking his head on the table.

Subaru, who was already at the table with his head down and a glass of water, groaned, sitting up hazily and leaning on his elbow. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable under Laito and Ayato’s interrogative gazes.

He mentally smacked himself, thinking, _they seriously can’t have remembered…_

A few moments later, Shu wandered into the kitchen, leaning against the wall and smirking sneakily.

“So, Subaru,” Ayato spoke up, a teasing smirk tugging at his lips as he registered Subaru’s sudden expression of dread, “Did Reiji have to clean up after your little accident last night?”

“Y-you… you remembered…?” Subaru stuttered, his face reddening into a deep blush.

“Yep~” Laito chuckled, “I seem to remember all of us being a little bit out of it, and not saying much. Or, we were just so shocked that the Baby Sakamaki had an accident. Is it time to tease yet~?”

“Shut the fuck up…” Subaru mumbled, dropping his head onto the table once again, “I am _never_ drinking alcohol again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Turbulence


	3. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a sigh and roll of the eyes, Ruki finally responded, “What do you-“
> 
> Before he could finish, however, there was a loud ping, the seatbelt signs above them illuminating. 
> 
> ‘Due to some unexpected turbulence, the captain has decided that for your safety, the seatbelt sign should be turned on, and all passengers should remain in their seats until further notice. Toilets will be out of use, and we apologise for any inconvenience.’
> 
> “I really have to go to the bathroom,” Kou confessed. 
> 
> “The seatbelt sign is on,” Ruki pointed out, as if it wasn’t obvious enough, “You’ll just have to sit and wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUPLOAD - this chapter involves Kou, Ruki and Yuma 
> 
> WARNING: THIS WORK CONTAINS OMORASHI AND BOTTLE PEEING. Don't like, don't read.

“Remind me, why are we on this flight again?” Kou asked idly, staring out of the window into the distance.

Ruki sighed, somewhat irritably as he turned the page of his book, “Karlheinz wants us to do something in Okinawa. Don’t ask me what it is, because I don’t know yet.”

“Hmph,” he pouted, “How long is the flight gonna be?”

“About 3 hours, maybe just under.”

“Alright.”

The two fell into silence for a few moments, Ruki reading in silence and Kou staring pointlessly out of the window.

“Where are Yuma and Azusa?” Kou wondered aloud.

“Over there,” Ruki grunted, already regretting his decision to sit next to Kou, as he pointed to the two seats a few rows back from them, and on the opposite side of the aisle, “Can’t you see I’m trying to read?”

“Touché,” Kou frowned, shrinking back into his seat, “Hey, Ruki. You mind getting up a second? I need to use the bathroom.”

“No,” Ruki refused bluntly, his eyes never once leaving his book, which Kou had now successfully identified as ‘50 Shades of Grey’, making him smirk internally; his older brother was a kinky bitch, and he knew it.

“Why not?” Kou whined.

“Because,” Ruki started, “There is a huge queue, and I’m not standing up. Besides, we’ve only been on this flight for an hour. You can’t be desperate already, so just hold it.”

“Fine,” Kou agreed reluctantly.

“Just go to sleep or something,” Ruki exhaled, watching as the other fidgeted restlessly; shifting uncomfortably himself, “I’m trying to focus.”

“Sure…” Kou grinned, leaning his head against the window and shuffling slightly in his seat.

His bladder felt moderately uncomfortable, but his need wasn’t strong at all yet. He’d just go when he woke up, right?

With that thought, his eyes drifted shut, as he swiftly fell asleep where he sat.

………………………

“Ngh… what…?”

Kou stirred, cracking one eye open and scanning his surroundings.

_Oh, yeh. I’m on a plane._

Finally opening both eyes and being blinded by the light, he glanced over to Ruki, still reading the same book.

Abruptly, however, he felt his bladder twinge, only then noticing the heavy fullness accumulating in his lower stomach. He shifted, stretching his arms and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The movement triggered another twinge of desperation at his bladder, slightly more urgent this time.

Nervously, he glanced over his shoulder, spotting a large queue for the only toilet on their side of the plane. He cursed under his breath, but just as his did, the cabin jolted, the plane hitting turbulence.

He flinched at the sudden movement, biting down on his tongue and acknowledging how badly he needed to go.

“Ruki.”

No reply.

“Ruki!”

 _Still_ no reply.

“Heyyyyy!” he whined, pressing his thighs together unnoticeably as the plane hit another bout of turbulence, repetitively poking Ruki on the arm, “Ruki!”

With a sigh and roll of the eyes, Ruki finally responded, “What do you-“

Before he could finish, however, there was a loud _ping_ , the seatbelt signs above them illuminating.

_‘Due to some unexpected turbulence, the captain has decided that for your safety, the seatbelt sign should be turned on, and all passengers should remain in their seats until further notice. Toilets will be out of use, and we apologise for any inconvenience.’_

Around them, there was a chorus of disappointed sighs, the passengers all filing back into their designated seats, the turbulence lightly yet consistently rocking the plane back and forth.

 _Seriously?!_ Kou mentally kicked himself, crossing one leg over the other and bouncing slightly in his seat. The cabin jolted once again, the overflowing liquid inside him crashing against the floodgates. _Damn… how much did I drink?_

Hips pressed against the seat, Kou bit his lip, clamping his thighs tighter together. Another jolt hit the plane, indicating that the uneven air pressures outside the aircraft showed no signs of giving up.

 _The pressure inside of me doesn’t seem to be giving up either…_ Kou thought to himself, mustering up the courage to voice his need once again. “Ruki.”

“What is it now, Kou?” Ruki muttered, eyes still glued to the page.

“I really have to go to the bathroom,” Kou confessed.

“The seatbelt sign is on,” Ruki pointed out, as if it wasn’t obvious enough, “You’ll just have to sit and wait.”

“I don’t think you’re getting it,” Kou pouted, his fingers curling around and gripping the fabric of his trousers, “I _really_ need to _go._ Like, badly.”

“Hold it.”

Kou froze, another wave of desperation overwhelming him. His eyes doubled in size the moment he felt the urine try to push itself out, as he plucked up every ounce of self-control he had residing within him and willed it to his bladder.

He couldn’t hold himself in public; he wasn’t a child!

 _It’s fine_ , he told himself hopefully, _the seatbelt signs will switch off in a moment, and then I’ll be able to get up and go._

However, that instant, the plane jolted harder than it had done before, throwing both Kou and Ruki aside. The seatbelt dug into Kou’s bladder harshly, the blonde wincing in pain.

Unfortunately, a short, second-long spurt managed to escape, trickling into his pants and dampening them.

“Shit…” Kou cursed under his breath, screwing his eyes shut. He pressed both thighs together so tightly that they began to burn under the pressure. A few seconds later, the stream was successfully cut off; however within him, it was now begging to be released, and he was no longer feeling particularly confident. “Ngh… Ruki.”

“What?” the other spat, briefly registering Kou’s situation out of the corner of his eye, utterly uncompelled to be of any help.

“I… Ruki, I don’t know what to do,” Kou whined, bouncing up and down in his seat – effectively potty dancing, for God’s sake, “I really have to go.”

“Don’t be so embarrassing,” Ruki scolded, “You can’t get up and go, so just be quiet and think about something else.”

“I don’t think you quite understand,” Kou countered, “I’m literally bursting here.”

“Kou, you’re 17. You can hold it.”

Kou shrank back under his almost threatening gaze, clenching his thighs and keeping his hands locked on the sides of the seat, gripping it so tight his knuckles were beginning to turn white from the strain.

_I won’t be able to keep so calm for much longer…_

Over the course of the next 15 minutes, Kou zoned out completely out of pure determination to get off this damn flight with dry pants. His insignificant leakage from earlier was painfully tempting, but he was too damn prideful to hold himself like a child.

Because, as Ruki had put it, he was 17; he _wasn’t_ a child.

Suddenly, there was a light tap on his shoulder. He jumped, wincing away from the touch and causing another spurt to leak out into his pants, lasting for nearly 3 whole seconds. Swiftly, his hands flew to his lower regions, as he hunched over. Hands clasping his crotch shamelessly and holding back the stream, he slowly turned his head, spotting Ruki; watching him with concern spread across his face.

_Oh great, so now he cares…_

“Kou, the seatbelt sign went off,” Ruki informed him, scanning the cabin, “But all the toilets have really long queues. Do you want me to get up?”

Wordlessly, Kou shook his head. Swallowing thickly, he confessed, “I can’t stand up.”

Ruki sighed, scanning the area more hurriedly than he’d like to admit for a receptacle. Soon after, he spotted an empty bottle, handing it to Kou before casually resuming his reading.

Kou, on the other hand, simply froze, his vision switching from the bottle to Ruki. “You can’t be expecting me to pee in a bottle.”

“The bottle or your pants,” Ruki murmured, “Your decision.”

Anxiously, Kou bit his lower lip, uncrossing his legs briefly before hastily crossing them over the other way, removing a hand from his crotch and snatching the empty bottle from Ruki. He placed it in the seat pocket in front of him, leaning an elbow on the arm of the chair and keeping one hand secured around his pants, tapping his foot restlessly against the floor. Eyes focused on the window, he simply waited, glancing over his shoulder nervously every other second and monitoring the queue.

He would _not_ wet himself; absolutely not. The bottle was a last resort, and he was hoping the queue would eventually die before they started to land, so he could get up, and just _go_.

There was only half an hour of the flight left, but to Kou, that felt like it would be an eternity. The throbbing in his lower regions was really starting to ache mercilessly now, pangs of desperation attacking him every other second. Miraculously, he didn’t leak as he manoeuvred his hand from the arm of the seat, shifting his posture and sitting up straight. Very slowly and carefully, he unhooked the belt of his trousers, letting out an involuntary moan as his bladder was _finally_ freed, an obvious bulge visible at the hem.

“You’re not going to use it?” Ruki questioned, finally lowering the book. It was almost as if Kou’s predicament had only just hit him… a bit late, at that.

Kou shook his head frantically, discreetly bouncing in his seat as he drew in a deep, shaky inhale. “I’ll wait until the bathroom is free.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Ruki countered, leaning forward; possibly to obscure the view of those around him and giving Kou a brief sense of privacy as he continued squirming in his seat, “Why do you need to go so badly anyway? You do shows; surely you’ve had to hold before.”

“Yeh, but… I don’t like flying,” Kou admitted, almost inaudibly as he winced, hunching over, “I felt sick, ok? I drank a ton of water before boarding, and obviously, I didn’t anticipate this.”

Ruki exhaled, registering the other’s hostile and bitter tone. “I’m only trying to help. It’s your fault if you’re going to be stubborn.”

“Yeh, sorry…” Kou sighed, resting his head on the seat in front. He winced, another painful twinge of urgency surging through his bladder and causing a spurt of urine to leak out once again. Screwing his eyes shut, he held himself even tighter than before; so tight it _hurt_. The stream was cut off, but not before a small yet noticeable wet patch had developed on the front of his trousers, a single puddle of urine trickling out onto the seat. “Shit… I have to go so _bad_.”

“Just use the bottle,” Ruki urged, slightly concerned now. It was becoming painfully obvious just how desperate Kou was, but his stubborn personality meant he simply wasn’t budging.

“I don’t want to…” Kou murmured, sitting up straight abruptly and tapping his feet against the floor; bouncing up and down in the seat, squirming; anything to contain the huge amount of liquid he was currently holding within him. “Haah… fuck… Ruki, I can’t hold it.”

“The decision is yours,” Ruki said simply, sitting sideways on the seat and resting the book on his thigh.

Another, weak spurt escaped, staining his trousers further; acting as a final warning to Kou as more pee dribbled out onto the seat. He knew it wasn’t long before his body lost total control of all its functions. He gave himself one minute, and that was the maximum.

“Is… is anyone watching…?” Kou stuttered, cautiously removing one hand from his crotch and picking up the bottle, resting it on his knee.

“No,” Ruki answered.

Kou sighed exhaustedly, attempting to remove the other hand from his crotch to open the bottle. However, the moment he loosened his grip, his bladder spasmed, another spurt expanding the wet patch on the front of his pants. He groaned, burying the hand in between his thighs once again. “Ruki… I can’t open it.”

With a roll of the eyes, Ruki simply plucked the bottle from his grip, unscrewing the cap whilst checking over his shoulder again; confirming that no one was watching. He returned it to Kou a moment later, watching as the other scrambled for the zipper on his trousers whilst also keeping one hand locked on his crotch.

“Can you like… _not_ watch?” Kou pleaded quietly, shifting to the edge of his seat to get a better angle. Well, an angle which _wouldn’t_ end with pee all over the floor or seat.

“If you want.”

Promptly, Ruki did as he’d been requested, turning his head to the seat in front on resting his head on his arm.

Meanwhile, in the seat next to him, Kou was frantically trying to undo his zipper, all the while keeping a hand over his crotch. Eventually, he gave up, taking the risk and removing his hand from his lower regions, pulling his trousers down just enough to access his pants. Almost instantly, a small, steady stream began to push itself out, soaking his pants further.

“Shit…” he cursed, shuffling further towards the edge of the seat. His bladder gave one more twinge, before losing control of all its restraints. Fortunately, just as that moment, he was able to pull himself out his pants, positioning his shaft over the bottle and _finally_ letting go. “Ngh… hagh… that feels so good…”

The sound of his piss pouring into the bottle and splashing caused Ruki to grimace, screwing his face up in disgust at the scene beside him. “Kou, stop moaning so loudly. You sound like you’re having an orgasm.”

“Yeh, cause you know what that sounds like…” Kou commented under his breath, “This feels so _good_ … it might as well be an orgasm...”

Wordlessly, Ruki blinked at him, the other’s head having lulled onto the seat in front of him in pure relief. Still, despite this, the sounds were somewhat nauseating, a strong smell of urine invading his senses. Fortunately, that was most likely due to him being a vampire and having a heightened smell; hopefully, the other passengers couldn’t figure out what was going on.

“Hey… Ruki…” Kou whispered nervously, “Er… you got another bottle?”

“Huh?” Ruki hummed confusedly, his eyes widening the second he glanced down at the almost full and filling rapidly bottle in Kou’s hold. Anxiously, he searched the pocket of the seat in front, only managing to find an empty can. “Is this sufficient?”

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Kou replied hastily, grabbing the can and stopping the stream; just for a second. It hurt so badly, and before he knew it, he was peeing full force again, his aim slightly off as urine trickled onto the seat.

Abruptly, he shoved the bottle – full of his pee – into Ruki’s hands, the other taking it reluctantly with an expression which said bluntly: _‘What the fuck Kou? What. The. Fuck.’_

Only a couple of seconds later, thankfully, Kou was able to correct that, sighing in relief once again as a loud _hiss_ sound filled their hearing. Ruki just shook his head tragically, staring at the bottle of piss in his hands with a perplexed yet somehow curious expression.

Finally – _finally_ – after at least a minute, the stream came to a stop, fortunately about a centimetre from reaching the top of the can.

“Well then…” Kou started awkwardly, tucking himself back into his pretty much drenched pants and pulling his trousers up. He parted his legs, a large puddle of urine on the seat and dripping onto the floor.

Without a word, Ruki handed him a plastic bag, screwing the cap back onto the bottle and handing it to Kou with a slightly disgusted glance. Next, he stuffed a hand into his pocket, pulling out a pack of tissues and tossing a couple at Kou.

“You don’t have to be so cross about it…” Kou mumbled sulkily, trying not to let slip of how mortified – even _ashamed_ – he felt about it, “I’m sorry, okay? I couldn’t hold it.”

“I’m not annoyed about you going in the bottle, so you don’t have to apologise. I’d have preferred it was in there than in your pants,” Ruki countered, “What I’m… _put off_ by is the fact you handed me the bottle…” he deadpanned, “Which was full of your piss…”

“Oh… right. Yeh sorry ‘bout that.”

“Just forget it,” Ruki dismissed.

“Fine,” Kou sighed, picking up his bag from underneath the seat, “But don’t tell Yuma _or_ Azusa. I mean that.”

“I wasn’t going to. I’d rather erase the incident from my mind.”

“Good. Now get out the way. And don’t even refuse this time.”

Ruki cocked an eyebrow. “Why? Don’t tell me you need to use the bathroom again.”

“No, but the queue’s gone. There’s only one person in there, and I’ve got a change of clothes in here.”

“Alright,” Ruki obliged reluctantly, standing up and letting Kou past.

Kou, on the other hand, simply avoided all eye contact, still internally kicking himself for getting _that_ desperate; so desperate he was willing to relieve himself in a plastic bottle. Once he arrived at the bathroom, he held his bag over the stain on his crotch, receiving strange looks from all the other passengers and just completely ignoring them.

No more than a minute later, the door swung open – none other than Yuma stepping out.

“Kou?” he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips, “Yo… what’s up with the wet patch? You jizz yourself or something?”

“Never mind!” Kou yelled, pushing past him and, before Yuma could see, closing the door over his lower regions.

“You been reading Ruki’s books again?” Yuma continued mocking him, “Oh did ya piss yourself? Haha.”

“Shut up!”

Yuma grinned. “Guessed it.”

Inside, Kou felt a deep blush creeping onto his face, as he retorted, “I hate flying, so you can shut up!”

“So much for doing a world tour one day…” Yuma muttered under his breath sneakily, “Fine then. Swim back to Narita.”

“Ugh… I will,” Kou frowned, “I am _never_ getting on an aeroplane _ever_ again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Distraction (author's personal favourite :"D)


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having Ruki - one of the members of that impure, so-called ‘family’ of scum - in his Geography class was bad enough, in no way did it compare to actually having to sit next to the other. 
> 
> But, thanks to his luck, he'd ultimately ended up next to Ruki, the other focused intently on the work and seemingly ignoring Reiji; the occasional glare but no other disturbances. 
> 
> Normally, Reiji himself would not let this get to him, however the current circumstances meant otherwise: he really, really needed to use the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUPLOAD - this chapter involves Reiji, Ruki, and Yuma 
> 
> WARNING: THIS WORK CONTAINS OMORASHI. Don't like, don't read.

Things right now could _not_ possibly get _any_ worse.

To start things off, it was a Friday, the last lessons of the day dragging on at the tedious speed they usually did. Even as an academic himself, Reiji had always failed to see the point in Geography.

Usually, he did not have to sit next to anyone; however today's teacher just so happened to be off, a substitute taking his place. Of course, that meant that he was completely unfamiliar to the seating plan and was therefore forced to make his own. Usually, Reiji would admire that sort of initiative, but at the current moment, he did not think anything of the sort.

While having Ruki - one of the members of that impure, so-called ‘family’ of scum - in his Geography class was bad enough, in no way did it compare to _actually_ having to sit next to the other.

But, thanks to his luck, he'd ultimately ended up next to Ruki, the other focused intently on the work and seemingly ignoring Reiji; the occasional glare but no other disturbances.

Normally, Reiji himself would not let this get to him, however the current circumstances meant otherwise: he really, _really_ needed to use the bathroom.

Why should he, a strong and intelligent vampire, have to be so disrupted by something so trivial?

Well, if you want a direct answer, look straight at his idiotic brothers, namely Laito, Kanato and Subaru. That day in particular, at least.

To kick off the day, Subaru had overslept like usual, and even when he did wake up, he point blank _refused_ to go to school, giving Reiji no choice but to scold, and eventually bribe him. That meant he'd missed out on the opportunity to use the bathroom before he left, but it didn't matter at that point, since he wasn't at all desperate and would surely be able to use the bathroom at break, right?

Clearly not, _this_ time thanks to Kanato. He honestly couldn't think of one single day recently which didn't involve Kanato screwing things up. And today was no exception, Reiji having to calm his younger brother down from his tantrum, leaving him no chance to relieve himself before the middle period begun.

Then, finally, at lunch time - just as his need was beginning to get urgent and he was heading to the toilets - he was suddenly called into an emergency meeting about Laito. That meeting ultimately ended with Laito being suspended, and, to his luck, also ended when the bell went, leaving him with no choice but to get straight to Geography.

 _That fool…_ Reiji thought bitterly to himself, _why he insists on acting so indecently in school I will never know…_

Never in his life before could Reiji recall needing to use the bathroom this badly; inside of him felt like an overfilled balloon, which could burst at any second.

No. He was _going_ to hold it. There was only just over an hour left, right?

Of course, his efforts at holding it in were obviously not particularly discreet, as Ruki, being the presumptuous bastard he is, noticed.

“You're very out of it today,” he commented under his breath, ensuring to keep his voice down as he kept focused on the work, “And stop moving your leg. It's distracting.”

Reiji sighed bitterly, internally smacking himself for only just realising he was bouncing his leg up and down rapidly. It probably was annoying, but the moment he halted the action, his bladder gave a painful twinge of desperation, the liquid begging for release.

He froze, biting down on the inside of his mouth and continuing to fidget. With one hand resting on his thigh, he stilled the leg closest to Ruki, moving the other leg up and down restlessly.

_There is no way I will tell him what is actually the matter._

“Reiji? Are you even listening to me?” Ruki whispered, leaning over to the other and discovering he'd done almost no work that lesson, “You've done nothing; that's extremely out of character for you. Why are you being so fidgety?”

Reiji frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. “Is it so hard for _impure mongrels_ such as yourself to grasp the concept that even _full blooded_ vampires have bad days sometimes?”

“But…” Ruki started hesitantly, averting his gaze from his work and briefly glancing under the desk, “Why _are_ you so fidgety, or do I not want to know?”

“It is not something the likes of _you_ needs to be aware of,” Reiji scoffed, “And the fact that you would have the audacity to suggest something like _that_ makes me nauseous at the thought; how vulgar it would be to engage in such activities during class.”

“Maybe you could try it to loosen up some time,” Ruki commented under his breath with a discreet yet triumphant smirk stretched across his lips, “But don't actually. It's bad enough I'm being made to sit next to a Sakamaki. I'd rather you saved pleasuring yourself for your own time.”

“Please refrain from speaking about such topics,” Reiji exhaled, clenching the fabric of his trousers.

Just as he had finished speaking, a wave of desperation assaulted him, as he screwed his eyes shut with a shaky inhale. The heaviness inside him weighed him down like a rock, the pressure showing no signs of surrender unless…

 _No, do not think about such an occurrence,_ Reiji scolded himself.

Ruki, on the other hand, simply scanned the other up and down. “Are you sure you're okay? You're completely restless.”

“I am fine, and I would appreciate it if-”

“You two! At the back there!” their teacher yelled, glaring threateningly at Reiji and Ruki, “Stop talking! We're now going to be playing a video, so you should _all_ remain silent for the sake of your fellow students. Please take the appropriate notes.”

The second he saw the title of the video, Reiji’s heart rate tripled.

_‘The Structure of Waterfalls’_

For obvious reasons, Reiji himself wasn't a particularly religious person, but right now, as the video begun and he immediately halted his leg bouncing, he was praying to whatever God did exist that he'd make it out the class with dry pants. The sounds were extremely triggering, and somehow, it felt like his bladder was beginning to _increase_ in fullness. He clamped his thighs together, physically trembling under the strain.

 _You are not a child,_ he told himself firmly, balancing his pen on his shaky hand and trying to think of something else.

However, the vampire sitting beside him was making that somewhat difficult; he was now fully aware that Ruki had been watching him intently for most of the lesson so far, and this was no exception.

“Just pay attention to the video,” Reiji muttered, ensuring he avoided all eye contact. The interrogative gaze from the other was beginning to become too much, the waterfall within him begging for a touch of freedom.

Of course, for as long as this situation was in his control, that would _not_ be happening.

“So stop fidgeting,” Ruki retorted, “Someone such as yourself shouldn't be distracted by something minor, therefore this has to be serious. But if you're not willing to share it… I guess I'll have to push it out of you.”

Reiji winced. He knew Ruki didn't actually know the problem was, but that didn't stop it from seeming relevant, and literally, he would _not_ be pushing it out of him.

Suddenly, another, fiercer wave of desperation surged through him.

It was brief, but unfortunately, a small spurt - barely lasting a second - leaked out, dampening his pants; daring him to _let go._ It was torturous, to say the least.

Mentally he was scolding himself, drawing in a deep, shaky breath and bouncing his leg even more vigorously in an attempt to fight the urge. The brief loss of control earlier made things no easier, even though his bladder was just that tiny bit emptier.

No, if anything, it made it _much_ harder, the liquid withheld inside him having sampled the sensation of relief.

“Alright, we’re leaving,” Ruki declared abruptly.

Internally, Reiji panicked. “And what gives you the right to make that decision?”

“You're getting worse,” Ruki told him firmly, a sly grin tugging at his lips, “I won't be able to get any work done at this rate, so really this isn't a big deal. I want to know what's up with you, and I won't stop until I know.”

“What makes you so…” Reiji paused, biting down on his tongue as he felt his bladder twinge alarmingly. “... interested, in the first place?”

“Well, my first conclusion was that you're sick,” Ruki explained, “And if you're gonna hurl, naturally, I want to get out of here. Not that vampires can _really_ get sick, but… I know from experience it's not _impossible_.”

Reiji frowned, feeling almost nauseous from the strain of holding back. It was painful, and his bladder was really starting to ache now. “I'm not sick.”

“Hmph, tell your complexion that,” Ruki scoffed, dropped his pen and raising his hand.

Right then, Reiji was right about to grab his arm and yank it down, a thought of hope crossed his mind.

_If he's looking for somewhere private, then I can probably get away with going to the bathroom…_

“Yes, Ruki?” the teacher sighed under his breath, being cautious as to not disrupt the video.

“May we be excused?” Ruki asked, narrowing his eyes at the teacher, “There is something important which has arisen, and it needs addressing somewhere privately. And, I'm sure you don't wish to discuss things with my father if you refuse.”

The teacher swallowed thickly, remembering who Ruki's - and, admittedly Reiji’s - parents were.  Even if he didn’t teach this particular class, every teacher in the school was more than aware of their fathers. “Yes, if you must. Just please return quickly.”

“We will. Thank you, sir,” Ruki responded, glaring at Reiji threateningly with piercing grey eyes, and gesturing harshly for him to stand up and follow.

Reiji gulped. Normally, he'd retaliate; this half blood lowlife has no authority over him and he insists on enforcing that. However, with his current predicament, he just couldn't bring himself to resist, especially when Ruki grabbed his arm and yanked him up, dragging him roughly out of the room.

Surprisingly (despite gravity now acting against him), the pressure around his lower stomach alleviated the moment he stood up. Slightly panicked as he was pulled out of the dark classroom, Reiji glanced down; just to check he hadn't already started going.

He hadn't - thankfully - but despite the fact there was less pressure down there, his bladder was still throbbing, and he was fairly certain he would end up in a fairly embarrassing situation if he didn't find a bathroom soon.

Wait.

The bathroom: it's just down the corridor

“Are you going to tell me here or do I need to take you somewhere private?” Ruki smirked, leaning against the wall.

“Let's go to the restrooms,” Reiji swallowed thickly, another wave hitting him and making him wince, grateful that his back was now to Ruki. He honestly didn't care if he was following him, or watching him.

 _I'll just make up some random nonsense about why I was acting off,_ Reiji thought hopefully, his pace subconsciously increasing as he neared the bathroom door.

Meanwhile, behind him, Ruki was of course following him down the corridor. _So he does want somewhere private, huh…_ Ruki pondered to himself, _I wonder what is bothering the admittedly most intelligent child of the Sakamakis so badly…_

Just as he reached the bathroom door and extended an arm out to turn the handle, Ruki chuckled mentally, finally catching up with him.

_Has he seriously forgotten the bathrooms are not open at this time?_

As much as he hated it, there were somethings that even Reiji - a full blooded vampire - couldn't do. One of these _things_ was mindreading, and if he could, he would've been eternally thankful for the warning from Ruki.

Panic stricken, Reiji jiggled the doorknob to the restrooms, the flood within him trying to push itself out entirely.

No, _no._ That would _not_ be happening.

However, as the dampness of his pants continued tempting him into just releasing it all there, one singular thought of defeat crossed Reiji’s mind:

_There is a very little chance I am going to be able to hold this until the end of the day._

“If you're that desperate for somewhere private, there's somewhere else we can go,” Ruki offered.

 _Yes, I am quite desperate, but for something else, specifically something pressing on my lower abdomen and making it extremely challenging to function,_ Reiji thought bitterly in response. He leant forward, pressing his forehead against the door in an attempt to calm himself and lessen the urge by crossing his legs briefly.

A couple of seconds later, and he finally pulled away, trying to keep his voice level as he replied, “If you insist.”

“Good,” Ruki grinned, rotating on his heel, “Follow me.”

Reluctantly, Reiji followed him down the corridor, another wave of desperation washing over him the moment he moved his hips, the liquid rocking back and forth within him. He was dangerously close to leaking again, and was forced to push every ounce of self-control to his bladder in order to prevent the floodgates from bursting.

It was so incredibly tempting to grab himself like a child right then and there, but he straight up refused to.

Who was he kidding? He isn't a child! He is an 18-year-old student with an overflowing bladder who was currently being guided into a storage cupboard by his rival.

“Is in here fine?” Ruki asked, picking the lock of a small storage cupboard just a few doors down from their classroom.

“I suppose,” Reiji sighed, internally freaking out. As he stepped into the room, he instantly noticed that there were no receptacles at all. _That_ meant that he'd have no choice but to suck it up and just hold it.

 _There is… always the option to admit the reason for my predicament…_ Reiji pondered briefly, mentally shaking off that thought a second later, _no, never mind. I would most likely be ridiculed._

The thought of having to hold for another half hour was terrifying, to put it bluntly. But, Ruki obviously hadn't gotten the hint yet, which meant as long as Reiji kept his control, it would all be fine.

However, just as that thought crossed his mind, another wave of urgency washed over him, and abruptly, every ounce of liquid he'd drunk that day dropped to his bladder. He winced, a spurt escaping for just over a second.

It was at that point that - much to his dismay - he realised that there was _no_ chance of him holding it till the end of the day.

In fact, he hated to admit it, but he very much doubted his ability to last the next 10 minutes. The fullness was almost agonising, and his underpants were now soaked from both leakages; it was only a matter of time before the wetness stained his trousers too.

“Are you even listening to me?” Ruki questioned, somewhat irritably, “I'm telling you we will not be leaving this room until I know, even if it's something as stupid as it probably is.”

 _There is no helping it,_ Reiji sighed in defeat, pressing his thighs together as the desperation gradually worsened, _I am going to have to tell-_

Suddenly, the door clicked open, cutting Reiji off in his thoughts. Glancing up from the floor, he instantly spotted yet another one of those half blood mongrels.

“Yo, er… what're you guys doin’ in here alone…?” they grinned, leaning on the foot frame, “Ruki, I didn't know you were _in the closet,_ if you know what I mean.”

“Yuma…” Ruki warned, glaring threateningly at the other, “What do you want? Why aren't you in class?”

“’Cause it's maths,” Yuma scoffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “I was just wandering around the corridors and happened to notice you two in here.”

“Get back to class,” Ruki scolded, “I just took him out the class because he was spacing out and it was distracting me.”

“Right…” Yuma murmured in thought. However, a few seconds after, a sly smirk crept onto his face. “And if he was aroused or somethin’, you wanted to help?”

Ruki sighed in disgust, “Yuma. Get back to class.”

Whilst Ruki and Yuma continued bickering, Reiji was beginning to lose hope. He winced, crossing his legs over and frantically scanning the room for something. _Anything_ to alleviate the pressure.

The most he could find was a chair.

_Maybe if I just sat down…_

Hastily, Reiji grabbed the chair, seating himself on it and instantly crossing his legs over, so tight they began to feel numb. The strain of holding back was beyond painful now, a voice at the back of his head now begging to just _let go._

 _I am really doubting my ability to hold it at this point…_ Reiji thought in defeat, another dribble trickling out into his pants and leaving a small, barely noticeable stain on the front of his trousers, _this is not good…_

Meanwhile, at the door, Ruki had finally finished convincing Yuma to go to class, threatening to tell _him_ if he didn't.

“Whatever,” Yuma groaned, closing the door behind him and twisting the handle upwards, a devious smirk spreading across his face, “See ya.”

“Yuma…” Ruki warned, jiggling the door handle, “Why did you lock us in here?”

“Did I?” Yuma called mockingly from the other side of the door, “My bad. Bye.”

“Yuma!” Ruki yelled after him, but the only response was the echo of his footsteps dissipating down the corridor. He sighed, burying a hand in his hair before turning back to Reiji. “We’re locked in. You're not claustrophobic, are you?”

Reiji swallowed thickly, plucking up every ounce of courage he had within him in order to just speak _without_ Ruki figuring out he was dying inside. “No, I'm not.”

“You're getting worse,” Ruki accused bluntly, tilting his head at the other, “You know I'm not _that_ unsympathetic.”

“For some reason, I find that hard to believe,” Reiji said thickly, wincing once again as his bladder spasmed. A long, nearly 4 second spurt trickled out, leaving a large stain on the front of his trousers.

_This isn't good… I can't hold it for much longer…_

“Do you have your phone with you?” Ruki asked, realising that the other had left his blazer in the classroom, leaving just a grey waistcoat and long sleeved shirt, the buttons at the top having been undone during the lesson.

Reiji shook his head, trying to squirm discreetly in his chair. “No. It's in my blazer.”

He knew his was reaching his limit now, the liquid now being released in a slow stream, pausing every time he shifted or squeezed his legs even tighter.

_Oh God… no no no no no… I can't hold it._

The liquid rocked around inside him, pushing against the floodgates of his bladder. He was fairly certain he could _feel_ his control slipping away, as he just _could not hold it a second longer._

“Ruki,” he spoke up, his vocal chords tightening under the strain of _still_ trying to hold it, even though he knew at this point it was a futile attempt. A wet patch was steadily expanding, darkening the front of his pants.

“Hm?” Ruki hummed. He registered his legs crossed tightly, and head hanging shamefully, and somehow, he _still_ couldn't figure out what was wrong.

“If you don't want to see something you will not be able to forget…” Reiji choked on his words, his hands trembling against the side of the seat. “... I suggest you look away now.”

“What are you…?” Ruki murmured, his words fading off at the end the second he saw the growing wet patch around his crotch.

Then, it hit him.

Just as every ounce of control within Reiji crumbled.

The stream started off fairly slow, a single trail of urine pouring down his trousers and soaking the chair beneath him. However, after just a few seconds, it was almost as if someone turned the faucet on full, his bladder pushing all the liquid out at once.

Reiji panted, his soft gasps and involuntary moans sounding in sync with the quiet hiss sound filling the room, and he was certain that Ruki could hear every single drop of it as it spilled out of his trousers and pooled on the seat and ultimately, the floor. After even a minute, it was still going strong, a large puddle of urine surrounding the legs of the chair.

But, oh, did it feel good.

As the stream continued strong, sounding like a waterfall of piss hitting the floor, Ruki chose to remain in complete silence, watching in awe as the scene played out before him. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner.

 _So that's why he wanted to get to the bathroom, huh…_ Ruki thought.

The sensation of relief was nearly euphoric, however the embarrassed and sheer humiliation of wetting himself right in front of his enemy crushed any possibility of feeling even _remotely_ relieved.

Finally - after almost two whole minutes of peeing full force - the stream came to a stop, and it was only at that point that Reiji dared to glance down at his mess.  

“I apologise,” he whispered, his voice cracking. Tears of frustration brimmed at his eyes; he felt absolutely _mortified_ with everything he'd just done. “Clearly I-I couldn't hold it.”

Ruki scanned the other up and down for a few moments, from his drenched lower half to his head hanging in utter shame, his hair covering his eyes to mask the embarrassment.

“Why are you apologising?” Ruki asked, “It wasn't your fault.”

“Do not pretend to be so okay with this… atrocious display of mine,” Reiji replied, feeling a single tear escape his eye, “I would understand… if you ridiculed me for this.”

“Why would I do that?” Ruki questioned softly, taking a hesitant step towards the other, “Look, I know how hard looking after irresponsible brothers is. I saw you get whisked away at every break to sort them out.”

Wordlessly, Reiji nodded, letting out a quiet sniff before raising a hand to his eyes. He pushed the glasses up briefly, brushing a finger under his eyes.

“Just wait there,” Ruki told him, retrieving his phone from the inside pocket of his blazer and unlocking it. Seconds later, he brought the phone up to his ear, scowling the moment the person on the other end picked up; his tone shifting to one with an extremely aggressive touch. “Yuma. Get here now. Why? You'll regret it if you don't.”

A few seconds later, and he was done, placing the phone back in his pocket and turning to face Reiji.

“I'll send Yuma to get clothes when he gets here,” Ruki explained, “You can go to the shower rooms if you want.”

“They're locked,” Reiji stated simply, working up the courage to finally look up, to see Ruki watching him with concern spread across his face.

“I can pick the locks,” Ruki claimed, folding over his arms, “I do have to ask though. Why didn't you mention that was what made you space out? I would've just picked the lock on the bathroom.”

“Yes, well I thought I would be able to hold it until the end of the day,” Reiji retorted, catching a glimpse of his mess, “Obviously, I was wrong.”

Ruki nodded, and only a couple of seconds later, Yuma arrived, the sound of the lock clicking breaking the silence, before the door flung open.

“Woah, shit,” Yuma grinned, staring at Reiji in amusement, “What happened here?”

Instead of responding, Ruki elbowed him in the ribs, glaring at him threateningly, almost daring him to say another word. Yuma frowned, giving into the gaze and silencing promptly.

“Go get clothes from the infirmary,” Ruki instructed harshly, “Now.”

“Alright,” Yuma sighed in defeat, turning on his heel. However, a slight tug on his sleeve, and he stopped in his tracks. “What now?”

“In the vent,” Ruki ordered, “Now. Consider this your punishment for skipping class, _and_ for an inappropriate reaction. I'd rather you didn't get caught wandering the corridors. So, get in the vent.”

“Slave driver…” Yuma commented under his breath, running his fingers through his hair before proceeding to the other end of the room, avoiding the miniature pool of urine. He eyed the vent for a moment, shaking his head with a sigh before clambering onto one of the boxes, pulling off the grille over the vent before grabbing the edges and hoisting himself into it.

“Should we go now?” Ruki asked quietly, gesturing to the door, “You want to be cleaned up before the bell goes, I presume.”

Reiji nodded, standing up tentatively. The second he did, he felt the wetness of everything, sticking to his skin as he moved. Turning around, he inspected the back of his trousers, the wet patch having stained everything. He felt revolting, and _sick_ looking at it.

“Let's go,” Ruki ushered, leading Reiji out the room. He followed reluctantly, trailing behind him in silence.

When they arrived at the shower rooms just down the corridor, and Ruki bent down and started working on the lock, Reiji felt compelled to ask, “Why did you help me?”

Ruki thought about it for a few moments, before replying, “Because I've been in your position before. Back when I was human.”

Reiji nodded, choosing not to intervene further and instead following Ruki inside. As he wandered inside, locating a shower and entering, one single thought crossed his mind:

_Maybe this half breed excuse for a vampire… isn't so bad after all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: In Sickness and Desperation


	5. In Sickness and Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru did not want to be in school right now. At all. And, for once, it wasn't one of those times where he could not be bothered with class and the effort which he never really put in anyway.
> 
> No, today, Subaru was sick.
> 
> Currently, he had just staggered into the last period of the day, dropping into his seat at the back alone and waiting for his head to stop spinning. And, based off the concerned stares from his teacher, he knew he was not being particularly discreet about his lethargy.
> 
> Just then, as he glanced up at the clock to find there was still an hour and a half left, there was a light tug at his bladder.
> 
> Great. He'd forgotten to use the bathroom at break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUPLOAD - this chapter features Subaru, Kou, and Karlheinz (Rainheart)
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS OMORASHI AND VOMITING. Don't like, don't read.

_Tch, that stupid four eyes._

Subaru did _not_ want to be in school right now. At all. And, for once, it wasn't one of those times where he could not be bothered with class and the effort which he never really put in anyway.

No, today, Subaru was sick.

He had no idea how it'd happened, since it was his understanding that vampires didn't - or rather, _couldn't_ \- get sick. But alas, he was, and because of his recent increasing number of absences, Reiji had _forced_ him into showing up to school today.

His throat was dry, his head was throbbing, his sinuses were aching, and his muscles were so weak to the point where walking around made him feel like he was dragging a sack of bricks behind him everywhere he went. On top of that - if he recalled correctly - he'd thrown up twice during the day, and somehow Reiji _still_ didn't care, provided he didn’t pass it onto him. His head was swimming, and he'd had to drink several bottles of water throughout the day just to stop himself from passing out right then and there.

Currently, he had just staggered into the last period of the day, dropping into his seat at the back alone and waiting for his head to stop spinning. And, based off the concerned stares from his teacher, he knew he was not being particularly discreet about his lethargy.

Just then, as he glanced up at the clock to find there was still an hour and a half left, there was a light tug at his bladder.

Great. He'd forgotten to use the bathroom at break.

What was he doing at break again?

Oh, that was right. Sitting on the roof and focusing determinedly on not throwing up or passing out - or both, at that.

A few seconds later, another wave washed over him. It was only then that he realised he actually needed the bathroom pretty badly. Had he _seriously_ not noticed at break?

Of course, it was still manageable, but the water he'd drank that day was making its way to his bladder fairly quickly.

 _It's fine,_ he told himself, digging around in his bag for his water - as much as drinking more most likely wouldn't be beneficial to his current predicament, he knew he'd be unable to speak unless he did. However, he soon made the discovery that, to no surprise, it was empty. _Oh well._ _They've seen how shitty I feel._

Shakily, he raised his hand just enough to get the teacher's attention. Almost straight away, there was a response, the expression of concern returning to their face.

Knowing it would be pointless to even _try_ to speak, Subaru simply held up the empty bottle, leaning on his elbow as another wave of dizziness hit him.

 _Pay attention to your bladder, idiot,_ he scolded himself, pressing his thighs together and clenching his muscles.

“Oh, yes, you can leave if you want,” his teacher granted, “Perhaps you should go to the infirmary?”

Subaru shook his head dismissively, wavering as he stood up and proceeded to the door. Another dizzy spell overcame him, as well as a stronger urge to use the bathroom.

Gravity was now acting against his bladder, and it was a bitch.

It was fine though; the restrooms were just down the corridor. However, only a few steps out of the door, and his energy was gone.

“Shit…” Subaru cursed, his legs giving out on him right there. His vision was blurry; the floor was spinning beneath him. He blindly groped for the wall, but to no avail.

Then, the moment his head hit the floor, everything went black.

…

“Kou, what happened this time?”

Kou sighed dramatically, leaning on the door frame and holding up his arm. A deep cut stretched right across his wrist, blood dripping out onto his hand and now, the floor. “That model kid was picking a fight with me. And his nails are really sharp.”

“Come here then.” Their school doctor - Rainheart - gestured to the seat in front of him, shuffling through the draw of medical equipment. “And what happened to the other student?”

“I knocked him out,” Kou declared, seemingly rather proud of himself as he dropped into the chair and held his arm out expectantly, “Oh, that reminds me. The other teachers wanted you to go down there. They've called an ambulance.”

Rainheart didn't even bother replying to that one, the other still smirking proudly to himself.

“Hey, what’s Subaru doing here?” Kou asked, glancing over Rainheart’s shoulder curiously and spotting Subaru. He was curled up on the infirmary bed, chest rising unsteadily. A look of discomfort was spread across his face, one leg resting over the other and pulled up to his chest. His hands were placed under his face like a pillow, his bangs falling over his eyes. “Baby Sakamaki is looking a bit rough, hehe~”

“He's ill,” Rainheart explained, finishing up with Kou and standing up, walking over to the sink and washing his hands. “His teacher called me after he collapsed in the corridor. I need to go now. If he wakes up while I'm gone, just make sure he stays hydrated. That's probably why he fainted in the first place.”

“Will do~” Kou chimed, folding one leg over the other and pulling out his phone.

“Alright, I better get going,” Rainheart declared as he proceeded to the door, “Be sensible, okay? Don't just leave him here.”

“We're best friends!” Kou pouted, unimpressed by the poor reaction to his defence, “I wouldn't leave him!”

Rainheart didn't bother responding to that one either, instead shaking his head to himself before exiting the room in a haste.

“Rude,” Kou fake sulked, protruding his bottom lip before tapping away at his phone again.

A few minutes later, however, and a weak groan interrupted the silence.

On the bed, Subaru stirred, the lights in the room pulling him from the tendrils of sleep. He tried to crack one of his eyes open, only to wince at a throbbing pain in his head, and his stomach.

Wait a second-

 _Shit…_ he thought in his haze, still barely awake, _I really have to go to the bathroom…_

Around his lower abdomen, there was a feeling of heaviness, one which appeared as a relentless pressure. Somehow, it felt as though all the water he'd drank had filtered to his bladder while he was asleep.

Who was calling his name?

It took an immense amount of courage to open his eyes, and when he did, he was immediately blinded by the lights of the room.

 _Where am I…?_ He asked himself. The last thing he could remember was blacking out in the corridor… on the way to the bathroom. And, somehow, whilst he'd been asleep, someone had brought him here, put him on a bed covered in plastic and laid him out in the recovery position.

Another twinge at his bladder, and he was extremely grateful that the recovery position included one leg over the other.

Wearily, he attempted to sit up, placing both hands behind him and turning over.

The moment he shifted, his bladder and stomach both churned in sync, an uncomfortable feeling overwhelming him. The liquid inside him turned, and the moment he sat up, the room resumed its spinning.

_I need to get to the bathroom without collapsing… or otherwise I’ll..._

And then, he saw _him_.

“Hey, Subaru~” Kou greeted cheerfully, dragging out every syllable in his name to add to his usual eccentricity, “How ya feeling?”

“Like shit,” Subaru just about managed as his reply, before he erupted into a harsh coughing fit.

His entire body lurched forward, and that included his bladder. He could physically _feel_ his control getting less and less, as the contents threatened to spill right then and there. He snapped his thighs together, eyes doubling in size as another wave of desperation surged through him.

“You okay there?” Kou tilted his head at him, holding out a cup of water. “The doctor told me to give this to you.”

“I don't want it…” Subaru whispered. He did _not_ want his bladder getting _any_ fuller than it already was, and on top of that, he really didn't think he could stomach water right now.

“Well tough luck,” Kou countered, shoving the cup into his hand, “Drink it.”

Tentatively, Subaru raised the cup to his lips, taking a few hesitant sips. It was soothing in his raw throat, but the second he swallowed a little more of it, he knew it didn't sit well inside him.

_Oh god…_

Without a word, he swung his legs off the bed, pressing his crotch into the edge momentarily before carefully sliding off, landing unsteadily on two feet. He wavered briefly, regaining himself a few seconds later and proceeding to counter, which was thankfully only a metre or so from the bed.

“Subaru?”

Subaru didn't reply; he couldn't. Instead, he just continued staggering to the counter with his thighs pressed together the best he could manage. It didn't help much, but with gravity dragging everything down to his bladder, it was better than nothing. He placed the cup back onto the counter, some of the water spilling over the edge; he sure as hell hoped that wasn't a metaphorical representation of his bladder, and hopefully, it never would be.

Eventually, he reached the sink, placing both arms either side on the counter. He drew in a deep breath, bringing one leg back and crossing it over the other partially in an attempt to alleviate some of the aching pressure in his bladder, as he leant over the sink and exhaled shakily.

“Ohh, I get it…” Kou muttered, grimacing sympathetically but staying where he was, “You gonna be sick?”

Sheepishly, Subaru nodded, his eyes drifting shut as a wave of nausea hit him. His bladder throbbed, and just as his stomach lurched once more as a final warning, he realised that holding back the flood in his current situation was _not_ going to be easy.

“Just breathe, yeah?” Kou said softly, approaching him slowly and placing a hand onto his back, feeling the other tremble under his hold as he began to rub soothing circles on his back. “You'll feel better once you let it happen.”

Subaru froze, his bladder twitching; he couldn't help but think Kou was talking about the _other_ thing inside him pushing to be released.

It didn't matter though, because only a couple of seconds later, there was one final wave of nausea, before everything tried to force its way up his throat. He gagged, throwing up pure water and acid into the sink.

It burned, but not as much as the pressure in his lower abdomen.

He heaved again, but this time, whatever restraint he had on his bladder broke, a long spurt of urine leaking out into his pants and forming a small wet patch on the front of his jeans.

His eyes widened, as he swallowed back the vomit and clenched his sphincter muscles. He choked immediately, tears stinging in his eyes. Realising he had no other choice, he ground his crotch into the counter, pressing it up against the wood and making sure he made no other sudden movements until the stream stopped.

Fortunately, after a few seconds, it did, but that didn't erase the fact there was now a visible wet patch on his front. It wasn't too noticeable, but if you were looking down _there_ for long enough, you'd sure as hell see it.

“You done yet?” Kou asked hesitantly, still running his hand in the same comforting, circular motion on Subaru's back.  

Subaru paused for a moment, before shaking his head briefly. A few seconds passed, and his stomach flipped again, pushing the rest of his stomach’s contents up his throat. He heaved painfully, coughing up the acid and leaning over the sink again.

The constant movement of his stomach stimulated his bladder constantly, the fullness begging for release. And, to make matters worse, he knew exactly what that release felt like.

And oh boy, was it euphoric.

 _No, don't think about that…_ he scolded himself, retching once again.

A few minutes later and he was reduced to dry heaving, thankfully having lost no more of his bladder’s contents.

Although, right now - as he pulled away from the sink exhaustedly and screwed his face up in embarrassment at his own vomit - he was beginning to lost hope. He simply shoved past Kou, the blonde remaining in complete silence, watching Subaru with pure concern.

Slowly, he staggered back over to the bed, hopping up onto it; the plastic cover crinkling underneath his weight. With gravity no longer dragging him (or more accurately, his bladder) down, he was able to lie down again, and wait for the dizziness to subside.

The taste of vomit still fresh in his mouth, he brought one leg up to his chest, grinding it against the other in an attempt to fight the desperation. He felt so _disgusting._

“You want some water?” Kou offered, placing a hand on Subaru's shoulder, only find the other was shaking more than ever right now.

“No,” Subaru rejected bluntly. He knew that if he put any more liquid into him, his predicament regarding his desperation would get worse, and Subaru knew he couldn't handle any “worse” right now.

“Just, please… no water…” he continued in a whisper. It was really beginning to ache now, the dampness around his crotch a torturous reminder of his previous leakage.

He inhaled shakily, closing his eyes the moment tears began to well up in them and trying to calm himself.

Never in his life could he recall having to go this _bad_. He was exhausted, but for some reason, he just could not bring himself to ask Kou to help him to the bathroom.

At this rate, standing up without losing control didn't seem to be an option.

“Subaru?” Kou said again, “What's up?”

In response, Subaru just shook his head dismissively; he knew his desperation would be evident in his voice if he spoke.

“You gonna hurl again? Cause I can get-”

“No,” Subaru retorted bitterly, his voice hoarse and on the verge of breaking.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing on the verge of breaking.

 _I can't hold it much longer…_ he thought in defeat, _I need to tell him…_

That was easier said than done, of course. The simple statement of “I really need to use the bathroom” rested on his tongue, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Why would this guy go out of his way for _him?_ Granted, he _did_ like to ramble on about how he was Subaru's ‘best friend’ (the feeling wasn't entirely mutual), but, surely he'd just think he was disgusting.

First he'd seen him throw up, and now, he was about to witness him-

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Kou asked softly, rocking his shoulder lightly, “Quit spacing out on me. What's the matter? Somethin’s not right but…”

“Leave it…” Subaru grunted, squirming discreetly on the bed; jostling his leg unnoticeably.

 _Just tell him!_ He yelled at himself.

But what was the point? He knew at this point there was no chance of him standing up, let alone making it to the bathroom. So what _was_ the point? Just letting him know he was minutes away from pissing himself?

He didn't have the energy to keep up this facade anymore, though. The urge to grab himself was beginning to overwhelm his desire to keep his remaining dignity which - admittedly - wasn't much.

Suddenly, another spurt wormed it's way out into his pants. It was incredibly brief, but to Subaru, all it did was serve as a final warning.

“Kou…” he whimpered, his voice tight. Another wave hit him, and his bladder spasmed. His hand flew to his crotch, clasping it and desperately trying to maintain his control. “I… I really have to go to the bathroom…”

“Oh, is that it?” Kou chuckled, “Why didn't ya tell me? Come on, I'll help you get there.”

“N-no…” Subaru countered weakly, his grip on his crotch tightening, “I… I _really_ need to, like… y-you don't get it, I _can't_ stand up… it's-”

“Shh,” Kou hushed, rubbing his shoulder softly and trying to lessen his shaking - just a little bit. “You want me to get the bin or somethin’?”

Frantically, Subaru shook his head. “I… I can't… I'm gonna…”

“Just try sitting up first,” Kou cut him off.

Shakily, Subaru nodded, swallowing thickly as he placed one hand behind his back. He kept the other hand secured on his crotch in fear of losing it, as he lifted himself up precariously. He was able to, fortunately, but not before his bladder throbbed alarmingly, yet another spurt dribbling out and expanding the pre-existing wet patch. Legs snapping over hastily, he winced, pressing down harder on his crotch and hunching over slightly.

He tried to keep his hand over it, but it was a futile attempt; Kou had already seen it.

“Ok, so…” Kou scratched the back of his head in thought, before letting out a sigh of defeat. “The bed is wrapped in plastic which can be replaced or cleaned, so… just, yeah…”

Subaru caught on fairly quickly. “Huh…?! I… I don't want to… _let go_ right here…”

“And _I_ don't want you to get a UTI because you held it too long.”

He had a point. To tell the truth, he was exhausted. Everything in the room seemed to be becoming more and more distant. The pressure in his lower regions was no longer coming on in waves; instead, it was now a constant, overwhelming pain.

Subaru just felt so _ill._ It ached, and burned. His mouth still tasted like vomit, his headache hadn't subsided, and his muscles were still painfully weak.

He felt so shit, to put it bluntly.

More tears began to brim in his eyes, a few of them trailing down his face uncontrollably.

_I can't hold it…_

“Here, lemme take that for ya,” Kou teased, cupping his hand around Subaru's wrist and pulling it away from his crotch. Subaru wanted to resist, but his energy was beginning to crumble.

Even though it was damp with his piss, Kou still took the hand in his, holding it tightly and trying to stop him from trembling.

Subaru winced, the last restraint on his bladder having been taken away.

Another reassuring squeeze at his hand, and he knew there was no point fighting it anymore. He was too tired, too drained of energy.

He gave up, loosening his sphincter muscles and just _letting go._

Almost immediately, the stream came on full force, soaking his pants and his thighs in a matter of seconds. A quiet _hiss_ sound filled the room, breaking the awkward silence.

Kou glanced down, smiling to himself mentally and giving Subaru another comforting squeeze on the hand - just to let him know it was okay.

Subaru was trembling; shaking from the feeling of _finally_ relieving himself after holding it all back for so long. The embarrassment of _purposefully_ wetting himself had yet to hit him, and right now, he was zoned out completely on the feeling of relief.

After a minute, he was still voiding at full force, the stream now trickling through his drenched pants and pooling on the bed beneath his crotch. Because of the fact he wore very tight jeans, the stream was also beginning to flow out onto the bed and over the edge of the plastic, hitting the floor like a mini waterfall.

Finally, after well over a minute of peeing full force, the seemingly endless stream of piss came to an end, being reduced to a trickle before stopping completely.

Then, as a chill ran through him and the wet trousers stuck to his thighs, Subaru felt completely and utterly ashamed. Mortified, almost.

He snatched his hand away from Kou's, avoiding the sight of the mess he'd made and trying to wipe the tears off his face. A deep blush crept onto his face when he caught a glimpse of Kou, remembering he'd just watched the entire thing.

_Fuck._

“Hey, don't start bawlin’ on me now,” Kou frowned, handing him a tissue, “It doesn't matter, yeah?”

Subaru sniffed, brushing the tissue over his eyes. He felt so, so disgusting.

He felt ill.

“Can we just… go home?” Subaru whimpered, feeling more tears try to escape his eyes, “I… _fuck…_ ”

To say Kou felt bad for the other was an understatement. He sighed, grabbing Subaru a couple more tissues before finding a towel and carrying it over to the bed.

Wordlessly, he placed the folded towel along the slanted part of the infirmary bed, tugging the ends of it down to where the wet spot started. Subaru flinched, but didn't resist as Kou gave him a light push, signalling for him to lie down.

Somewhat against his will, Subaru did so, sinking into the comfort of the towel and shivering. Immediately, his eyes lulled shut, as he breathed out a shaky exhaled and sniffed again.

Kou raised a hand, reaching for Subaru's forehead. However, because he could get there, his hand was swatted away weakly, Subaru screwing his face up in response.

“Don't touch me,” he spat, although much less aggressively than usual.

“Go to sleep,” Kou instructed, manourvering his hand to the other’s head again.

Lightly but soothingly, he ran his fingers through Subaru's hair, the other wincing at the touch at first before calming down. Kou continued for a few minutes in silence, glad to see that it had reduced his violent shaking to gentle trembling.

“I want to go home…” Subaru groaned, his voice becoming hoarse as his shivering picked up once again. Another set of tears wormed their way past his eyelids, trailing onto the pillow. He screwed his eyes shut, his consciousness gradually slipping away.

Kou decided to preserve the silence, continuing to stroke Subaru's hair comfortingly, until his head began to lull to the side, and his breathing evened out again.

Glancing up at the full moon, Kou sighed, chuckling lightly to himself as he said, “It's okay, Subaru. I'll take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Deprivation


	6. Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past few days and nights, he'd been constructing an extremely concise and detailed essay on the book he was currently reading, exploring the dictatorial system in Europe at the moment, and its effects on the people. There was a stack of books beside him, the pen and ink resting next to the paper. 
> 
> Maybe, if he worked really hard on this, his mother would pay attention to him. 
> 
> Although, just as he pulled out another page, his bladder gave an alarming twinge. He'd needed the bathroom for a few hours now, but instead had shoved the urge to the back of his mind and focused on his work. As the night had proceeded, however, it had become increasingly difficult to suppress that need. 
> 
> And now, Reiji really, really needed to pee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REUPLOAD - this work features Child!Reiji and Child!Shu (at which Edgar is still alive so he's not a mopey fuck)
> 
> WARNING: THIS WORK CONTAINS OMORASHI/BEDWETTING. Don't like, don't read.

What time was it?

Reiji sighed, tapping his foot restlessly against the floor and running a hand through his hair, before focusing back on the book.

For the past few days and nights, he'd been constructing an extremely concise and detailed essay on the book he was currently reading, exploring the dictatorial system in Europe at the moment, and its effects on the people. There was a stack of books beside him, the pen and ink resting next to the paper.

Maybe, if he worked really hard on this, his mother would pay attention to him.

Although, just as he pulled out another page, his bladder gave an alarming twinge. He'd needed the bathroom for a few hours now, but instead had shoved the urge to the back of his mind and focused on his work. As the night had proceeded, however, it had become increasingly difficult to suppress that need.

And now, Reiji really, _really_ needed to pee.

Fangs biting down on his lower lips nervously and drawing blood; filling his mouth with a taste of copper, he crossed one leg over the other. He couldn't ignore it anymore.

Pressing his thighs together until a burning sensation overwhelmed his lower regions, Reiji finally worked up the continue writing. His stomach was aching, the pressure begging to be released.

 _Just a few more minutes…_ he told himself, glancing nervously at the door. The toilet was just opposite his room.

No, he had to finish this.

He squirmed discreetly in his seat, tapping the pen against the desk and leaning forward, resting his face on his other elbow and reading from the book. There was a light pounding in his forehead. He hadn't slept in days. And, even though he was a vampire, he was still only physically 11; he was exhausted.

In fact, he'd only ever left his room to go to the bathroom, and that was a rare occurrence. He often waited until the last second, which had led him to some very, _very_ close calls over the past couple of days.

He could wait longer right now. He could hold it.

Thankfully, the throbbing fullness was only hitting him in waves, and as long as he didn't move too much, it was just about tolerable. Just as he went to turn the page, however, the liquid sloshed around inside him. He winced, his hand instinctively creeping to his crotch.

No, _no_. Even if he was alone right now, he would _not_ be holding himself under any circumstances.

That was for children. He was not a child.

That being said, it was becoming very hard to remain still. With every movement came another wave of desperation, screaming his need and telling him to get up and bolt to the bathroom.

He glanced down, a visible bulge at the hem of his trousers. He drew in a sharp breath, dropping the pen and loosening his belt.

Immediately, his bladder was freed, the constant pressure dulling slightly. It was nowhere _near_ gone, and was still impossible to ignore, but it was better than nothing.

For the next few minutes, he was able to finish the page, and was about to turn over to the next when his bladder let out another twinge of desperation. The contents threatened to spill right then and there, pushing against the floodgates and trying to worm their way past the defences.

Reiji flinched, jostling his leg in an attempt to hold back. It hurt, and he was bordering on bursting. Clamping his thighs together tightly, he shuffled to the end of the chair, grinding his crotch into the edge. His face contorted in discomfort, as he bounced up and down against the chair.

His bladder jolted. He knew he didn't have the strongest bladder ever.

Ok, he was really pushing it now.

“Ngh… ghn…” he panted strenuously. He silenced himself promptly, however, fully aware that everyone else would be asleep.

Another wave of desperation surged through him, and his bladder was frantically telling him to get up and _go._ However, his sleep deprived mind told him to keep going. He could last a little longer; just to finish the paragraph. Then, he'd get up and run. And - hopefully - make it to the bathroom.

Swallowing thickly, he started writing again, his thighs trembling. He ground his crotch further into the chair until it hurt, forcing the liquid to stay inside him for a just a few more minutes.

However, now, he was struggling to keep his cool, his pen shaking in his hand. Reiji chewed on the inside of his mouth, squirming desperately.

Then, the realisation that he hadn't actually relieved himself since this morning hit him like a train.

He panicked, to put it bluntly. This couldn't be healthy.

 _One more sentence…_ he promised himself, biting his tongue and focusing determinedly on the page.

Barely a second later, the door clicked open, Reiji glancing up from the desk. His eyes doubled in size out of fear the moment he observed who it was, and his bladder spasmed just a second later.

“Mother…?” he stuttered, gathering everyone out of self-control and sending it to his bladder, halting all movement abruptly.

“Go to sleep,” she told him nonchalantly, “There is a social gathering tomorrow night which you must attend. It is 2 o’clock in the morning.”

“My apologies, mother…” Reiji whispered, reluctantly dropping the pen and closing the book, “I will go to sleep now.”

“If I see you outside this room tonight there will be trouble,” she threatened, closing the door on him a second later.

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice, Reiji stood up, keeping his legs tightly crossed as he leant dependently on the desk. His bladder was achingly full.

However, even though gravity was going again him, shifting position wasn't a bad thing, giving him enough of a boast on his restraints to make it to the bed. There was no point in changing into his night clothes yet.

No, because he still really had to pee.

It was fine, though. He'd just lie down in bed with the book for a few moments, and then get up and make a run for the bathroom the moment the sound of his mother's footsteps had completely dissipated.

The second he lay down on the bed, pulling the sheet over himself loosely, his head lulled onto the pillow, the tendrils of sleep dragging him from the surface of consciousness.

There was a light tug at his bladder.

No, that wasn't right.

Reiji kicked himself mentally, forcing his eyes open. The second he was fully conscious again, his bladder shuddered from the heavy pressure, forcing him to clamp his thighs together and tangle his legs around the sheet, just to stop the flow from breaking the restraints.

He couldn't fall asleep; not when he needed to pee this bad!

However, the deprivation of sleep for almost 3 days straight was obviously more powerful than his own personal strength and willpower alone.

His eyes drifted shut.

Merely a minute later, he passed out cold.

…

“Reiji… Reiji! Come on, wake up!”

Reiji stirred, his head still heavy.

Who was talking to him?

“It's almost 1 in the afternoon! Mother wants you to start getting ready soon!”

_Oh… it's Shu…_

Slowly, Reiji cracked an eye open, still coming to as he registered Shu's hand, lightly shaking his shoulder. Despite having slept for nearly 12 hours straight, he was still exhausted, barely able to turn around and face the other.

Eventually, as both eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light, Reiji finally worked up the strength to turn over. He blindly groped around on the bed behind him, placing a hand on the sheets and hoisting himself up.

_Hang on a moment…_

Why was the sheet damp?

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Reiji continued turning over, but the moment his thighs parted, and he shifted his back against the sheets, the realisation hit him.

_Oh my… this is…_

Discreetly, he glanced down at the sheets, ignoring Shu - who was crouched down beside him somewhat worriedly - and feeling around the bed in a panic.

Around his thighs, there was a large wet patch, originating at his crotch. Underneath him, there was an even larger puddle, which had soaked into the sheets in a pale, yellow colour. And, the moment he lifted his sheets, the smell of urine overcame his senses.

Reiji's heart rate tripled.

No, _no._ This could not be happening.

There was no _way_ he'd wet the bed at the age of 11.

“Reiji, are you even listening to me?” Shu whined, retracting his hand. He followed Reiji's panicked gaze, right down to the slight wet patch leaking out past the edge of the sheet. “Ah- Reiji, I think you might've…”

“Get out,” Reiji snapped abruptly, straightening the crooked glasses on his face and inhaling shakily. His eyes drifted shut avoidantly, as he let out an even shakier exhale.

“Ah-” Shu's mouth dropped open; he was struggling for words. “I-It's okay… I-I’ll help you clean it-”

“You will do _nothing_ of the sort,” Reiji spat viciously, glaring threateningly at the other. He threw the sheets back over his thighs and crotch, covering the wetness of the bed the best he could. “Did you not hear me the first time? I said get. _out_.”

“B-but… if the butlers find this they'll tell mother!” Shu countered.

“I said get out!” Reiji repeated, “I _never_ want help from _you_! Get _out_ …!”

Shu's eyes widened. He whimpered, almost, bolting out of the room and into the corridor.

Reiji screwed his face up in discontent, throwing the saturated sheets aside and stomping over to the door, closing it quietly before turning back around to the bed.

Everything was completely and utterly drenched. The sheets, and the duvet, _and_ his clothes. A tiny puddle had also formed on the floor, trailing from the main puddle and over the edge. Everything was soiled.

His breath hitched in his throat, remembering just how bursting his bladder was last night. It was no wonder everything was so wet.

If only he hadn't been so _stupid_ as to fall asleep with a more than full bladder.

Words could not describe how truly mortified he was with himself.

A tight feeling overwhelmed his chest, several tears trailing down his face. He sniffed weakly, letting out a strained sob as he raised a hand to his eyes, attempted to dry the tears.

Pathetic. That was it.

Still sobbing uncontrollably, Reiji staggered across the room unsteadily, pushing past his glasses and trying to stop the flow of tears.

The wet trousers stuck to his skin, a large stain on the side of his shirt. He hadn't even gotten the chance to change out of his day clothes before passing out last night.

There was no way he was going to be able to hide this mess.

The worse part was, he was still totally drained of energy. Not sleeping for that amount of time was obviously still taking its toll, his head still weary as he dropped down onto the bed. The liquid squelched beneath him, making him grimace. He felt physically _sick_ from it.

How much had he even wet to make this much mess? All he could remember was being unbearably desperate last night.

If only he'd stayed awake for another few minutes…

Sniffling, Reiji finally managed to stop the flow of tears, brushing a finger under his glasses before swinging his legs up onto the bed, lying in his mess once again. He leaned over, grabbing the corners of the sheets and pulling them away from the mattress. Hopefully- if he was lucky - he'd be able to clear this.

However, just as that thought crossed his mind, the door clicked open, his mother stepping into the room.

Reiji froze instantly, his pulse tripling. Shock overcame him, as he stared up at his mother with fear in his tear-filled eyes like a deer in the headlights.

Beatrix remained silence, her gaze stoic and cold as always and she scanned her son up and down disdainfully. She registered his tear stained face and expression of panic, before her eyes travelled to the sheets beneath him, soaked in urine.

“M-mother…!” he stuttered, frantically searching for an escape, “I… it was… an a-accident…!”

Wordlessly, Beatrix continued staring at him, disappointment evident in her glare. The look on her face was blunt, sending him the message that she was _not_ impressed.

It was a look of disappointment. Disgust, almost.

However, through it all, she remained dead silent, her eyes saying it all. She didn't even need to speak for Reiji to eventually crack, breaking his terrified gaze and focusing on the floor. More tears wormed their way past his eyes, which we now screwed shut; just to avoid his mother's gaze.

“I… a-apologise…” he whimpered, biting down on the inside of his mouth. “Mother?”

Her gaze did not break once. Instead, she simply rotated on her heel, turning her back to Reiji and proceeding to the door.

“I will tell one of the butlers to clean it up and tailor new clothes,” she muttered coldly, “Clean yourself up for tonight. I doubt our guests will be impressed if they find out about _this._ ”

Reiji choked on air, his breath catching in his throat as he watched his mother leave without a second glance.

She was right. No one in their right mind would be at all impressed by this.

But right now, he didn't possess the willpower to regain his composure, instead collapsing back against the pillow and slipping his glasses off; they were blurred anyway by now.

No, instead of obeying his mother's orders, Reiji simply let his eyes fall shut, staying in his cold, wet clothes as he began sobbing again. Tears dampened the pillow, but he didn't try and stop; it was just another thing to add to the wetness of everything.

Quite obviously, his attempt at impressing his mother had backfired miserably.

Maybe it was time to stop trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that's all of em, my friends


End file.
